Rain
by Lord-Cthulu-Speaks
Summary: My friend Dani requested that I do something cute/adorable for her for DA, this is what I gave her The title is a little misleading, I always think of rain as calming and soothing, not depressing like most people do. Just keep that in mind while reading :3


It was raining.

It was always raining here it seemed.

Not that anyone minded too much.

-

Stan came in through the doorway of the apartment, banging open the door and startling Kyle into almost letting the coffee pot fall from his hands. Stan immediately kicked off his shoes and swept into the kitchen.

"Sorry about that babe" he said softly, wrapping Kyle in his arms and pecking him on the lips. Kyle drew back a bit. "You're soaking wet" he said equally as softly. Looking down at himself, as if noticing for the first time, Stan let go of him. "That I am" he said with a slight smile. Not able to help himself, Kyle smiled back a little bit as well. "Well go get some dry clothes on" he said, turning Stan around toward the bathroom and giving him a light pat on the behind. Stan gave a smirk over his shoulder that sent a warm shiver down Kyle's spine before heading off to get changed.

Kyle turned back around as a rosy hue spread to his cheeks and a deeper smile rose to his lips. He put the coffee pot in its place in the maker and slid the machine back next to the wall where it belonged. His hands lingered on the counter and he found his eyes being drawn to the window. The sky was much darker than its usual grey raining color and the not-so-tiny droplets streaked down the window, distorting view of the outside world. Kyle always found the rain to be comforting and calming, even more so now in the November twilight. The sun's rays were long gone, but the caramel hues cast by the streetlights outside always gave him a deep sense of serenity. He shivered as his warm palm came in contact with the cool glass. He was not even aware that he had moved his arm in the first place.

He jerked his arm back as he heard the shuffling of Stan behind him. Turning around slowly, he felt a pleasant surge of warmth at seeing his boyfriend in nothing but a pair of Kyle's flannel pajama bottoms. Stan was busy retying the waistband to make them accommodate his larger frame, but a smile worked its way onto his face as he looked up and saw Kyle watching him with some interest. He sauntered across the floor to the window and again wrapped Kyle in his arms, kissing him for longer this time. "Better?" he asked, bending down slightly to be able to look Kyle in the eye. Despite himself, Kyle giggled a little. "Better."

Stan then unexpectedly pulled him to his chest and picked the redhead up, causing Kyle to shriek a little to himself.

"Sta-a-a-n" he cried, mockingly hitting the raven's shoulders "Put me down!"

Stan carried him into the living room area and sat down on the couch, pulling Kyle onto his lap. "Not 'till you tell me how your day was" he smiled, ruffling Kyle's hair. Kyle smiled back. "I'm assuming this paired with your sudden behavior means something amazing happened during yours. You'd probably better tell me about yours first then"

"Well okay, if you insist" Stan smiled wider, simply beaming back at Kyle.

"Come on tell me" Kyle whined, pouting.

Stan smiled wider "That asshole in accounting finally got fired last week and the boss can suddenly afford to *acehm* furnish my salary a bit more."

Kyle's eyes lit up "You got a raise?"

Stan smiled back "I got a raise."

Kyle leaned forward and hugged Stan as hard as he could, and Stan was only willing to comply, squeezing back with the same ferocity. After a few seconds the two pulled apart and stared at each other, smiling. Kyle was preparing to get up, when Stan's hand reached out and touched his cheek. His smile immediately dimmed as he caught the suddenly serious look in Stan's eyes. He opened up his hand and Kyle leaned his face gently into it. Stan's hand led him back down and he kissed him for even longer this time, gently savoring the feeling of the small amount of shared warmth. Hesitantly, he pulled back after a while. Stan looked him in the eye and despite the number of times this had already happened, Kyle felt himself getting the beginning of a blush. Suddenly remembering the time, he meekly mumbled "I have to make supper."

A brief look of disappointment washed over Stan's face, but he let Kyle go, his eyes lingering on the doorway to the kitchen long after he had disappeared. His hand instinctively began searching for the remote and he flipped on the TV, where the weather forecaster was saying something about a sever thunderstorm moving into the area. He could only half concentrate on the TV the entire time that Kyle prepared their food.

-

As usual Stan was the first back to the living room after eating, trying to find a movie on that was halfway decent. In the kitchen he could hear Kyle loading the dishes into the dishwasher and staring it up. It seemed like forever before he saw first his shadow and then him appear in the doorway. Stan broke into a smile and patted the couch next to him. He couldn't help but notice how tired Kyle looked as he sat down next to him. Stan pulled him a little closer just as thunder rumbled ominously in the distance. Kyle looked toward the window as if he could see the source of the noise. Stan gave him a reassuring squeeze, and Kyle couldn't help smiling back a little. He cuddled up to Stan's side and watched him flip through the channels, finding nothing and stopping on the weather again. The weatherman was pointing out the large thunderstorm that was due to arrive any minute, according to the radar.

Stan made a small sound that sounded like a snort. "We moved out here thinking it would be a far cry from South Park. I guess it is. Instead of always snowing it's always raining."

And as if to prove his point, the lights flickered briefly. Kyle opened his mouth to reply, when the lights flickered for a longer time before going out. Both sat in the dark for a second, unsure of what to do, before Stan rose.

"I'll go get some candles" he said, disappearing into to the door to the kitchen. Kyle sat in the darkness, listening to Stan rifle through the drawer and suddenly noticing how cold the house was. He shivered to himself a little and grabbed for a blanket when Stan reappeared in the doorway, although he was only a dark shadow to Kyle. He sat and watched as Stan methodically set small candles up around the living room and lighting them. Within a few minutes he had the room bathed in a warm amber-tinted light before rejoining Kyle on the couch.

"Cold?" he asked needlessly, getting under the blanket and snuggling close, already enjoying his boyfriend's body heat. Kyle nodded a little before looking up at Stan. "What now?"

Stan wrapped his arms around Kyle's waist and pulled Kyle's face a little closer. Kyle took the hint and closed the space between them slowly, lingering there for the longest time that day. When he pulled back, he was overcome with an alarming wave of drowsiness. Stan noticed and kissed the redhead's forehead, pulling him to his chest. Kyle nuzzled his face into the crook of Stan's neck, enjoying the scent as much as he had in high school. They lay there for some time, before Stan could hear Kyle's deep slow breathing. Careful not to wake his sleeping lover, he minutely repositioned himself to a more comfortable position, falling asleep to the surprisingly gentle sound of the rain.


End file.
